


Fervent Care of Dying Things (Traduction française)

by Stoddy



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical subject matter, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird and creepy boys being weird and creepy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoddy/pseuds/Stoddy
Summary: Lawrence s'est fait un ami. Et Lawrence ne se fait jamais d'amis.





	Fervent Care of Dying Things (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur:
> 
> L'histoire diverge de celle d'origine (Voyez Lawrence comme le MC sur la route de Strade –- A peu près)
> 
> Plus tard, l'histoire sera probablement catégorisée Strade/Lawrence/Ren mais je ne mettrai pas le tag tant que la fiction ne sera pas à ce stade !
> 
> Je vais essayer d'avertir des éléments sensibles par chapitre comme par exemple violence excessive/gore/etc, mais Lawrence est Lawrence. Strade est Strade. Attendez vous à des sujets typiques de l'histoire originelle.
> 
> Aussi. Si vous êtes fortement contre les personnages qui sont encore en couple avec/qui aiment les personnes qui les ont blessées (comme Ren avec Strade) ne lisez pas ça. Je sais que vous devez aimer le gore mais... Les personnes étranges amoureuses de celles dont elles ne devraient pas sont ma marque de fabrique. Donc. Ouais. Avertissement justifié. S'il vous plaît ne lisez pas ça si vous ne le supportez pas.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser n'importe quel commentaire !
> 
> (Je suis tellement désolé(e) )
> 
>  -------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Note du traducteur:
> 
> C'est avec joie que je m'attaque à la traduction d'une fanfiction que j'adore d'un jeu que j'aime. C'est un travail très fastidieux donc soyez compréhensifs des délais de traduction. Je le fais avant tout pour rendre l'histoire accessible à ceux qui ne sont pas très bons en anglais.
> 
> Si vous tenez à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir mais allez plutôt soutenir l'auteur original [tenous](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuous/pseuds/tenuous)
> 
> Vous pouvez lire l'oeuvre originale: [Ici](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10618581/chapters/23484690)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lawrence préfère certaines lumières. Infrarouges, ultraviolets, filtrent à travers la fenêtre jusque dans sa peau nue lorsqu'il dort, le réchauffant. Naturellement. Du soleil. Les LEDs ne peuvent pas atteindre la même chaleur. Radiation. Félicitée.

Il ne dort jamais bien, n'a jamais pu, et jamais la nuit. Il n'a jamais été diurne, peut être crépusculaire au mieux. La piqûre du soleil sur sa peau l'encourage à dormir, cultive le mur suffoquant d'humidité qu'il apprécie quand il entre et sort de la conscience. Lumière chaude du soleil, humidité de la serre. Berceuse tactile.

Les lumières de la ville ne sont chaudes que de spectre. Lampes à sodium haute pression. Elles ne font presque rien pour induire la photosynthèse. Inutile pour la nature. Il les apprécie cependant. Apprécie errer sous leurs lueurs détachées qu'il ne peut pas sentir sur sa peau.

Il est minuit passé et il termine de sa promenade. Il prend une route différente que d'habitude à travers la ville. Apprécie la crainte d'oublier son chemin malgré le GPS équipé sur son smartphone dans sa poche qui rend le fait d'être réellement perdu impossible. C'est l'automne et la ville a peu de nature. Arbre et buisson et herbe sont seulement plantés le long des trottoirs pour la décoration. Ce sont des choses mourantes, les feuilles crépitent sous les pieds sur le trottoir craquelé, poussées par la brise à racler les rues vides.

Lawrence est une chose mourante aussi. Lentement, en ce moment. Imperceptiblement. Idem pour les personnes dans les bars qu'il passe, les personnes empaquetées dans leurs appartements surplombants les bandes noires des commerces fermés.

L'homme appuyé contre un réverbère droit devant meurt aussi, vieillissant lentement vers l'inévitable, semblant trop heureux pour deux heures du matin, dangereusement absorbé par un écran de téléphone lumineux.

Cet homme devrait faire attention. Seul la nuit et distrait. Parfois Lawrence voit des joggeurs pendant ses promenades nocturnes, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Inutiles. Parfois il se demande ce qui se passerait s'il les tirait par leur survêtement lorsqu'ils passent, les saisissant par leur queue de cheval oscillante, les jetant sur le béton comme s'il savait qu'il le pouvait car soulever de lourdes caisses pour vivre lui oblige à connaître quelques éléments à propos de sa propre force.

Cependant il ne l'a jamais fait. Ne veut pas. Ne veut pas d'autre personne à blesser. Pas intentionnellement. Pas quand il a le choix.

Lawrence regarde ses doigts, tremblants, tendus, brillants sous le réverbère chaleureux dont seule la couleur est chaude. Ses doigts ne semblent pas être les siens. Ne ressemblent pas aux siens. Pourquoi son esprit devrait se sentir lié à sa chair ? Il ne l'a jamais été. Principalement jamais. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il passe à côté de l'étranger appuyé contre le poteau lumineux. À l'extérieur d'un bar récemment fermé. Le Jackalope. Il aime le logo. Ramures. Os.

Pas de contact visuel avec l'étranger. Seulement ses yeux sur ses propres doigts tremblants. Ils ne tremblent pas à cause de l'inconnu, un homme avec un pantalon cargo beige et de lourdes bottes. Les doigts de Lawrence ne tremblent pas à cause de l'heure, de sa solitude, de son humeur, ils tremblent aléatoirement, ne sont réellement stables qu'avec des cisailles entre eux.

" Excuse moi "

Lawrence jette un regard surpris par dessus son épaule à l'homme appuyé contre le poteau –- ne regardant plus son téléphone, observant intensément Lawrence à la place.

Lawrence se fige. Il ne peut pas prétendre ne pas avoir entendu l'étranger quand son incrédulité honnête s'est déjà manifestée par un temps d'arrêt puis des yeux écarquillés lorsqu'on lui adressa la parole. Alors il se retourne complètement, les yeux rivés sur les bottes de l'homme sur le béton lisse. C'est une partie agréable de la ville.

Personne n'a jamais parlé à Lawrence lors de ses promenades nocturnes auparavant.

Lawrence ne veut pas, ne peut pas, relever son regard pour répondre à l'homme à l'air interrogateur, alors il dit, "Tu me parles ?"

"En effet ! Ce doit être le destin que tu sois passé pile quand mon téléphone est mort," le ton de l'homme est amical, alerte, prospère à une heure où la majorité dort. "Est-ce que je peux emprunter ton téléphone une seconde ? Pour appeler un ami pour un transport ?"

Cela fait relever les yeux de Lawrence. L'homme est trapu, habillé comme s'il revenait à l'instant d'une randonnée. Peau olive, cheveux bruns comme un sol sain. Son écran de téléphone est noir à présent, il pourrait être seulement verrouillé ou éteint. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir s'il dit la vérité, si son téléphone est vraiment mort.

Le téléphone de Lawrence est lourd dans la poche de son survêtement. De jour, Lawrence supposerait que cet homme est un voleur qui s’enfuirait au moment où le téléphone emprunté lui aura été remis. À deux heures du matin, seul, Lawrence devrait penser que c'est doublement le cas. Mais... Cet homme n'est pas habillé comme s'il était en manque d'argent, ses vêtements et son comportement sont bien plus raffiné que ce qui orne l’extérieur de Lawrence.

Personne ne s'est jamais arrêté pour parler à Lawrence avant.

Personne n'a jamais regardé Lawrence et a pensé qu'il pourrait être utile de lui parler.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, et non, je ne vais pas voler ton téléphone," dit l'homme, pas découragé par l'absence de réponse, le sourire tordu. "J'ai juste besoin d'appeler un ami pour me ramasser. Imbécile que je suis, vérifier mes mails quand ma batterie est à trois pourcents. J'aurai dû envoyer un message pour le transport en premier ! Mon nom est Strade, au fait."

"Lawrence," il répond automatiquement, conditionnement social absurde qui l'oblige à répondre cordialement à cette personne. "Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable."

Le mensonge est facile. Ce genre de conditionnement spécial n'a pas de valeur pour lui. Toujours.

L'homme -–Strade-- rit. "Vraiment ? À cette époque et à cet âge ? C'est trop précieux !"

Cet homme est trop bavard pour deux heures du matin. Trop bavard pour n'importe quel moment de la journée, vraiment. Mais... Ce Strade n'est pas en colère par le mensonge probable de Lawrence. Ne le questionnes pas, même s'il doit savoir que c'est un mensonge. Il a dit que Lawrence est précieux. Lawrence n'a jamais été appelé précieux. Jamais pensé à cela comme un mot qui pourrait lui être attribué. L'homme a un accent allemand, peut être que l'utilisation de ce mot particulier est une erreur de traduction. Précieux. Personne ne s'est jamais arrêté pour parler à Lawrence avant.

Le visage de Lawrence est chaud, comme pendant la journée lorsque le soleil se couche sur lui quand il dort. Il baisse la tête.

"Pourquoi tu es dehors si tard et seul ?" demande Strade, toujours joyeux, toujours appuyé confortablement contre le lampadaire.

"Je n'aime pas les gens," il est inutile de tenter de paraître normal devant un étranger sous un lampadaire à deux heures du matin. "Ou la lumière du jour. Mais j'aime faire des promenades."

Strade rit là où il aurait dû y avoir de l'embarras, de l'inconfort. Quand Lawrence est honnête à propos de lui, les gens sont mal à l'aise. Parce que Lawrence est différent. Cet homme n'est pas mal à l'aise. Il rit.

Lawrence pense qu'il pourrait aimer voir ce Strade mal à l'aise, surpris, l'équilibre perturbé. Avec ce rire venant du cœur et son attitude joyeuse, Strade ne semble pas être un homme facilement troublé. Ce serait un territoire inconnu, une graine semée sur le mauvais sol. Est-ce qu'elle pousserait encore ? Grandirait encore ? Se flétrirait ? Périrait ?

Lawrence humecte ses lèvres. Elles sont sèches. Il aurait dû prendre un baume à lèvre.

"Alors tu es un oiseau de nuit, hein ? Je le suis aussi, enfin je pense qu'il serait plus approprié de dire que je m'adapte." Strade parle et Lawrence survole la discussion. Pourquoi cette conversation se poursuit-elle ? Lawrence veut qu'elle se termine et ne veut jamais qu'elle se termine. "Mon colocataire est biiiiiien plus nocturne."

Il en est de même pour certains des colocataires de Lawrence, mais il n'est pas sur le point de donner un inventaire verbal de toutes ses plantes nocturnes. Au lieu de cela il dit "Mes colocataires sont des plantes. Je n'ai pas d'amis."

… C'est dit.

Il veut se frapper la tête, cacher son visage entre ses mains. Résiste.

Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ? Il fait toujours ça. En dire trop. Devrait se taire. Il ne peut pas respirer. Il suffoque, étouffe dans son propre embarras. Déteste ça, déteste tout ça.

L'expression de Strade est douce quand Lawrence croise son regard. Enjoué, presque. "Hey-- C'est ok Lawrence," il fouille sa poche et le souffle de Lawrence s'accélère même s'il n'a pas peur étrangement. Il ne connaît pas cet homme. Il pourrait être dangereux. Mais. C'est seulement un stylo-- Strade ne sort qu'un stylo de sa poche. "Donne moi ton bras, je vais écrire mon numéro de téléphone dessus pour que tu puisses m'appeler avec ce téléphone que tu n'as pas dans ta poche. Et nous pourrons être amis. De bons amis."

Quoi ?

Strade s'approche, brandissant son stylo, sourire entendu.

Les joues de Lawrence s'enflamment. Il sait. Strade sait qu'il a menti en disant ne pas avoir de téléphone.

C'est. Cela n'est pas possible. Est-ce que Strade a vu le contour de son téléphone à travers son survêtement ? Lawrence espère que non, car s'il peut voir ça alors il peut certainement voir l'érection croissante de Lawrence. Grandir, grandir, grandir. Il est pathétique. Intrigué, stimulé par la décence humaine élémentaire. Par Strade qui a appris qu'il n'avait pas d'amis et qui ne s'est pas retiré embarrassé. Au lieu de cela, il...

Il...

Personne n'a jamais... fait l'effort de lui parler auparavant.

Encore moins essayer de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Lawrence relève la manche de son sweatshirt à capuche jusqu'au coude, offrant son bras à l'homme.

Strade sourit alors qu'il maintient le bras de Lawrence avec une poigne ferme et écrit une séquence franche de nombres le long de la peau pâle de Lawrence. Ça chatouille. Bourdonne. La vision de Lawrence se brouille, palpite avec une pique nauséeuse soudaine de son rythme cardiaque. La prise de Strade est calleuse, chaude, pressante.

"On m'a dit que je suis un ami très généreux," se vante Strade, toujours penché sur le bras de Lawrence, les doigts enroulés autour de son poignet, le stylo relevé, le regard intense... trop intense. Lawrence détourne son propre regard. Entend Strade glousser. Sens sa proximité. Bière et fumée du bar et autre chose, quelque chose de sucré et moisi et qui vaut la peine d'enfouir son visage dedans.

"Je te... remercie," poursuit Lawrence, épris, plein d'espoir, ébranlé. Pathétique.

Strade remet la manche de Lawrence, tapote son bras, se retire.

Lawrence n'a jamais été aussi excité en dehors d'un rêve.

Personne n'a jamais fait l'effort de lui parler auparavant.

"J'aimerais t'inviter à la maison pour une bière à présent, mais je crains que ce soit une longue marche," soupira Strade, souriant tristement. "Cependant, je me demande si tu serais quand même d'accord pour ça... "

Oui, pensa Lawrence. Oui. Ok.

Mais. Il est suffisamment conscient pour savoir qu'il délire sous l'excitation en ce moment. Ne pense pas clairement. Jugement compromis. S'il pense rationnellement, respire, se concentre sur les feuilles fragiles oranges et jaunes amassées contre la bordure du trottoir... Il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Il doit arroser ses plantes. Certaines dans deux heures et d'autres encore au lever du soleil.

Et il n'a jamais eu de relations sexuelles avant. Ou autre chose de la sorte. Avec une autre personne. Il ne peut pas se lancer dans quelque chose comme ça sur un coup de tête. Ne sait pas quoi faire. Se ridiculise. Il n'est pas attrayant sans ses vêtements. N'est pas attrayant avec ses vêtements. Strade doit être ivre.

"Je ne peux pas," émet Lawrence sans explication. Il en a trop dit sur ses plantes. Personne n'a jamais aimé entendre parler d'elles. Sa virginité est définitivement trop personnelle.

"Je comprends," Strade lève les mains en signe de capitulation. "Je devais demander, tu es très mignon. »

Mignon. Précieux. Très. Mignon. Précieux.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, pas de soucis, s'il te plaît ne laisses pas ma proposition osée t'empêcher de m'envoyer des messages ! J'étais sérieux quand je disais vouloir être ton ami."

Mignon. Précieux. Ami. Mignon. Précieux.

"Regarde moi, en train de te faire perdre ton temps. Je te laisse repartir à ta promenade," le ton désolé de Stade est presque trop doux.

Lawrence a la sensation de pleurer. Ses yeux piquent.

"Au revoir Lawrence, c'était sympa de te rencontrer !" Après ça, Strade tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'une démarche fluide et élégante.

Lawrence est étourdi bien après que Strade est tourné à l'angle et soit hors de vue.

Personne n'a jamais fait l'effort de lui parler. 

Même au travail à l'entrepôt les gens l'évitent. A vite comprit qu'il ne les intéresse pas.

Il.

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à sa rencontre.

Continue sa balade.

Retourne chez lui à ses plantes.


End file.
